Episode 6951 (21st August 2014)
"Determined to protect Aaron, Chas decides the only solution is to give Adam up to the authorities; and a grief-stricken Ross spots a police car and is torn over what to do." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Ross sits alone at Dale View listening to Donna's old answerphone messages. Aaron is hiding out in a barn at Butler's Farm as Cain makes plans for his escape. Sean is apprehensive as he prepares to receive his GCSE results. Megan asks a reluctant Finn to text him when Charity arrives at the B&B to meet Harvey. Vanessa gleefully tells Leyla she copped off with somebody after she left her in town last night. James prepares to tell Pete and Finn about the latest goings-on with Ross. Priya worries to Vanessa as Rakesh has invited his seventeen-year-old son over. James is surprised to find out that Finn and Pete already knew Ross was responsible for Finn's attack. The police arrive to see Chas and begin to search The Woolpack for Aaron. Spotting a police car outside, Ross is torn over what to do. Cain arrives and orders Ross inside Dale View, warning him that he'll go down if he opens his mouth about Aaron. Chas decides she's had enough of Aaron covering for Adam. She visits him at Butler's Farm and asks him to stay and sort his life out. Marlon sorts through Donna's belongings and discovers her wedding ring. After receiving a text from her companion the previous night, Vanessa confesses to Leyla that he was only twenty four years old. Leyla tells her she's worrying over nothing and advises her to go for a second date. Chas's concerned when she discovers Aaron has lost his friends in France since breaking up with Ed. She tells Aaron that Adam doesn't deserve what he's done for him and tries to persuade him to change his statement. Megan bursts into Charity's bedroom at the B&B only to discover Charity's set her up, leaving behind a cat in a box. Sean arrives home thrilled that he passed the exams he sat. Vanessa receives a surprise when she sees Rakesh's son arriving and realises it's him who she slept with last night. She's disgusted to learn that he lied about his age. Chas tries to convince Aaron to go to the police station with her and tell the truth about the garage fire. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and front garden, upstairs corridor and stairs, Bedroom No. 4 *The Woolpack - Private hallway and backroom, beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back rooms *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway, living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and barn Notes *First appearance of Kirin Kotecha. *In conversation with Ross Barton, Cain Dingle recalls the time when Angie Reynolds died in his arms in Episode 3315 (22nd November 2002). Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,630,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.9% share, down slightly on the previous episode. A further 150,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.8%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes